Discussion Nocturne
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [drabble/Humour] Quand Lucius se lève cette nuit là, entendant le bruit d'ébullition et de tranchage, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son amant dans la cuisine à faire des pâtes plutôt que des potions. Enfin, le plus important est que, si Severus est réveillé, c'est que quelque chose le travail sentimentalement.


**Petit avant propos:**

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous les gens.

Alors... autant vous dire que ce que vous allez lire est un pur délire né de ma propre envie de pâtes dans les environ de 23h. (des coquillettes s'il vous plaît). Aussi dans mon idiotie habituelle ai-je lancé sur Discord un:

_"Hey! cela a potentiel de fic. Un perso qu'a faim il va se faire des pâtes en pleine nuit et est rejoint par un autre. Ils papotent, mangent et finissent dans le même lit"_

la discussion a vite suivi et s'en ait fini que j'ai entraîné avec moi **Starck29** , **LycorisSnape**, **Angelica R** & **Bev28** dans mon délire. (mouahahahahah *tousse*)

J'assume totalement et pleinement la responsabilité de cette invasion de pâte sur le site.  
Aussi… si d'autres sont intéressés, vous avez libre champs.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence était de mise dans la petite maison. Il faisait encore nuit et il faisait chaud, peut-être même lourd. La fenêtre de la chambre matrimoniale, située l'étage, était ouverte faisant passer les rares courants d'air frais de cette nuit d'été.

Dans la chambre, où les rideaux voletaient doucement au rythme des quelques coups de vent, un homme à la peau de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux blonds commençait à s'éveiller. Se tournant par habitude, il se rendit compte que sa moitié n'était pas là. Il ouvrit deux yeux gris et soupira. Mais où était-il donc encore passé ? se demanda le Lord blond. Écoutant, il entendit de léger bruit, comme des bulles ainsi que le bruit de découpe. Il esquissa un petit sourire et sortit du lit seulement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile bleu marine.

Ouvrant la porte, les bruits se firent plus distincts et venant étrangement de la cuisine. Il descendit et trouva alors celui qu'il cherchait.  
L'homme était très pâle, mais avec une légère musculature voyante alors que ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés négligemment. Il portait, comme lui, un pantalon en toile noir.

Lucius observa son amant un moment, admirant le long tatouage dorsale représentant plusieurs choses importantes de sa vie. Sur l'omoplate une fleur de lys sortant d'une fiole de potion, son premier tatouage représentant la seule femme qu'il ait aimé, couplé à son amour des potions. En parallèle, un corbeau noir qui est son animagus, sa petite fierté. Le corbeau était plus ou moins entouré d'une panthère blanche aux yeux bleus, le représentant. Il y avait aussi un dragon vert, représentant Draco, son filleul. Sur tout le long de la colonne, un serpent noir et argent qui ondule de ses reins jusqu'à la base de son cou. Sous la Lys, se situait l'esquisse en trait bleu clair d'une biche sautant en laissant derrière elle des paillettes ; son patronus. De l'autre côté, complétant la fresque, des dates étaient comme gravé à même la peau de couleur rouge foncé. Des dates de sa vie, dates importantes qu'il ne voulait pas oublier.

Lucius approcha son homme occupé à couper des herbes alors que la casserole émettait un son de bouillonnement où quelques pâtes cuisaient doucement. Il frôla d'un doigt l'une des dates sur son dos avant de l'enlacer complètement. Faisant tendre le potionniste un instant avant que celui-ci soupire de bien-être et penche sa tête en arrière un moment.

\- Pourrais-tu me dire, mon cher et tendre Severus, ce que tu as à faire de la cuisine à une telle heure de la nuit ?  
\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller et, perdu dans mes réflexions, j'ai eut cet fol et étrange envie de pâtes.  
\- Tu es incroyable, dit-il en embrassant son cou.

Severus eut un frisson qui le parcourut avant qu'il ne reprenne la préparation de son plat. Donnant un petit coup de fesses, il écarta Lucius et vérifia la cuisson des dites pâtes.  
Le lord blond prit place sur l'un des tabourets que contenait le mini bar-table de la cuisine et observa celui qui était rentré dans sa vie par surprise il y a déjà quelques années. Il était plutôt raide et avait de légères cernes violettes sous ses deux yeux noirs comme de l'onyx.

Quelque chose le travaillait, il le voyait très bien.

\- Tu veux en parler ? murmura t-il en posant ses deux coudes sur le mini-bar et joignant ses mains pour poser sa tête dessus.

Severus se raidit et lève sa tête. Avant de soupirer. Il attira sa baguette à lui d'un geste de la main et finis la préparation du plat sans aucun mot supplémentaire.  
Il posa l'assiette pleine entre eux deux et s'asseya sur son propre tabouret sans aucune grâce. Il se saisit de la fourchette et commença à manger tranquillement. Une main sur la sienne le fit de nouveau soupirer, il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester impassible à ce grand blond.

\- C'est bientôt la rentrée… murmura Severus.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te gênes ?  
\- On se verra beaucoup moins, je vais devoir supporter les gosses tout en surveillant les arrières du rejeton Potter tout en me faisant passer pour un monstre pour garder ma couverture de mangemort...  
\- Il n'y a pas que cela Severus, je te connais parfaitement. Qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes le plus ?  
\- Tu devras retourner auprès de… l'autre.

Le dernier mot fut comme craché pour désigner Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Severus grimaça et reprit son repas, limite s'acharnant sur les pauvres féculents innocents. Il prit plusieurs bouchées de suite et mâcha avec humeur. Lucius comprit parfaitement le raisonnement. Il tendit un bras et remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son compagnon en souriant.

\- Je ne retournerais pas avec elle Severus, annonça tranquillement le Lord blond en se saisissant de la fourchette dans la main de son amant pour picorer quelques pâtes dans l'assiette.  
\- P… Pardon ? s'étrangla presque Severus. Mais comment ?! Je veux dire cela fait des années que tu me rabâches que tu ne peux rien faire pour cela et là…  
\- Tant qu'elle n'avait pas fait de faute, je ne pouvais rien faire ! Tu le sais. Elle a commis une faute grave et voudrait me faire croire que le bâtard qu'elle porte actuellement est le mien., susurra t-il.

Severus se leva et fit le tour pour s'asseoir à côté de Lucius. Ce dernier piqua quelques pâtes de la fourchette et les mena devant la bouche de l'autre. Le potionniste secoua la tête d'amusement, mais se prêta volontiers au jeu.

\- Et ce que tu fais avec moi depuis toutes ces années dans son dos n'est pas déjà une faute grave en soi ? dit-il en mâchant sa bouchée, une lueur de malice dans le regard.  
\- Pas prit, pas de preuve. Puis, après tout, tu n'es que mon meilleur ami et parrain de Draco… Il est normal que tu passes au manoir de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons parfois traiter d'affaire d'ordre privé… ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Le lord blond s'était penché vers l'autre homme, murmurant les paroles près de ses lèvres. Severus déglutit en voyant ce regard sauvage et entendre ces mots se graver dans sa tête. Le plat parus tout de suite moins important que l'apollon face à lui. Il lui appartenait. Narcissa n'avait donc plus aucun droit. Il jeta négligemment un sort de conservation et prit les lèvres de Lucius de force. Sa baguette roula sur le bar et tomba à même le sol.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Lucius s'arracha avec difficulté de ce baiser bestial. Le peu de neurone qui lui restait lui rappelait doucement qu'il valait mieux monter pour finir leur petite affaire dans un lit. Il se leva donc et prit la main de Severus. Les deux montèrent rapidement les escaliers et se jetèrent à même le lit pour s'embrasser encore et encore. Leurs maigres affaires finirent par être jetés négligemment au sol.

Lucius embrassait chaque partie de son homme, le faisant soupirer doucement. Il commença à sortir sa langue et traça quelques dessins, parcourant le dos de Severus. Il embrassa quelques dates importantes puis un endroit vide juste en dessous. Il déposa ses doigts à cet endroit.

\- La prochaine date sera ici, affirma t-il.  
\- Et… ce sera quoi ? haleta Severus.  
\- Celle de notre mariage Severus, répondit-il en embrassant de nouveau ce bout de peau presque cérémonieusement.

Le potionniste émit un son étranglé entre la surprise et le sanglot.

\- Vraiment ? murmura t-il, la voix cassée par l'émotion.  
\- Je te le promets Severus.

Ils scellèrent alors cette promesse emplis d'amour par un nouveau baiser tout en douceur. Cette nuit là ils se prouvèrent mainte fois la profondeur de leur amour.

Il devait être presque midi, Severus observait l'homme couché à ses côtés avec un petit sourire. Lucius serait bientôt pleinement et exclusivement à lui. Il se promit que ce jour-là, ils fêteront dignement leur mise en couple officiel. Il enverrait même peut-être bien bouler Dumbledore pendant un temps. Le potionniste ricana et referma ses yeux onyx, ne voyant pas que deux lagons gris l'observaient avec une tendresse et un amour sans limite.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que malgré ce léger délire cet OS vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un Fav, un review, un MP (je ne mord pas) et à passer lire ce qu'on fait les autres sur ce même thème.  
Et surtout, cœur dans vos face !


End file.
